


你岳

by kwindidi



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwindidi/pseuds/kwindidi
Summary: 会有后续泥塑上瘾





	你岳

你也不是第一次在执勤的街道口的路灯底下看到那个高瘦男人了。

你刚参加工作没一年，所里欺负小年轻，就让你来管这片乱糟糟的街区。你每天的工作就是在这街道上晃悠，说好听点巡逻，可你连警用三件套都没有。

这片街区是城里的三不管地带，你白天追着卖黄片的屁股后头跑，晚上就来堵这站在路灯底下招揽客人的。  
你刚来时没经验，像个愣头青一样从那路灯下过，昏暗的橘色灯光下面杵着几个人，说是女孩儿也太高了点，你疑疑惑惑地打量着这几个人，他们大多穿着短裙吊带，脸上的妆在昏暗的路灯底下也显得浓重。其中一个见你愣着，将嘴里的烟拿下来，朝你一笑：“警官，500一次，去旅馆700，口活另算啊。”他倒没掩饰自己男人的声音，你回过神来，连忙板起脸：“你们在这招揽客人，这是卖淫，这是违法的，知道么！”几个男人哄的一下便笑起来，你耳根子红起来，支支吾吾不知道说什么好。

其中一个瘦高男人站过来，他穿着个黑衬衣，袖口挽着露出手臂上的黑青纹身，底下倒也正常的穿着条牛仔裤，裤子紧紧的贴合着他的双腿，显得腿很细又直。“警官，大家都是为了生活，”他伸手帮你把领口扯平，你这才看清他，比你矮了一个头，头上扎着个小啾啾。“之前的长官怎么做您也怎么做吧，你们内部不会没交接好吧？”他狡黠地笑了，露出一小颗虎牙。  
你憋红了脸，从来没跟什么黑恶势力打过交道的警校毕业生面对着这群站街男人倒没了办法。“长官，我还有孩子要养呢，”他露出苦恼的神色，“要不给您300一晚？”

你窘迫间听到这句话，混乱的大脑竟然抽空想了想身上有没有三百块钱。

直到把人压小旅馆房间的床上你才回过神来，慌乱的想要离开。身下男人的衬衫已经被你扒没了，露出右肩的纹身和左胸上的一颗小痣，他伸出手环住你的脖子，在你耳边低低说着下流不堪的调情话，一边抽出另外一只手拉下你的制服裤链，灵活的手就伸了进去熟练地摸着你的东西。摸到你勃起了，他就松开环着你脖子的手，将你的裤子完全解开脱掉。他俯下身用舌头隔着内裤白色的布料将你那块隆起舔湿，你看着他粉红色的舌尖一伸一缩的，他的眼睛低垂着，睫毛很长在眼帘底下有一道阴影。

这会儿你想不到要逃跑了。

男人把你白色的内裤褪了下来，用嘴包住你东西的顶部。他的嘴小，你稍微顶顶就感觉龟头顶到了他的喉咙眼儿，引得他干呕起来。喉咙剧烈的收缩按摩的你格外舒爽，你不自觉抓起他的头发，他头上的小辫子，下身更用力的往他喉咙里头顶。

他被你抓着头发，狠狠的往嘴里操。他的嘴太小，你的东西有太大，他不能完全含进去，你就狠狠的想往他嗓子里顶。他呜呜咽咽地仿佛很痛苦，手指抓着白色的被单，倒没想着反抗。

刚毕业的你也是第一次被人口，跟操穴不一样的爽快，特别是这是个男人，他被弄痛的时候光裸的背上的肌肉就收紧，连带着青黑纹身，看着就带劲。随着他喉咙剧烈的干呕，你很快射出来，全都射到他的喉咙眼里。他没反应过来，一下子都吞了进去，咳得不行。头上的小辫子随着他咳嗽一抖一抖的。你好心的替他舒舒后背，他咳的眼睛都红了，眼眶里面的眼泪直打转，可怜极了。他的嘴粘上你的前列腺液和口水，又被剧烈撞击许久，红彤彤的。

你心里战战兢兢，毕竟是你精虫上脑按着人家的头狠狠操，妓女也有人权啊，你想。没想到他咳了一会儿，勉强的抬起头，用那双含泪的眼睛看着你：“长官，要做全套么？”


End file.
